The invention relates to a single-handle mixing valve.
Mixer valves of this type are known and consist in the main of a base-plate immovably arranged in the valve housing in which apertures are provided to admit the incoming hot and cold water and to allow the mixed water to flow out. To regulate the mixture and outflow volume, a slide plate is mounted on this base-plate, movable by means of a lever and provided with a transfer flow passage. The outlet flow volume is controlled by upwards and downwards movement and the mixture ratio by sideways movement of the lever. These known types of mixer valve, however, have the disadvantage that they exhibit a proportional or even over-proportional change in the mixture ratio relative to the swivel angle of the lever in the middle swivel angle range, the so-called comfort range, in which mixed water should be provided at a temperature of approx. 30.degree. to 45.degree. C. in the mixer valve. This preferred temperature range can only be set using the known mixer valves to a relatively inaccurate degree. For this reason, precise setting of the outflowing mixed water is virtually impossible which is highly unpleasant particularly in the case of bathing and shower appliances because the human body very quickly senses even the slightest of temperature deviations.
The invention is based upon the need to create a mixer valve of the type described in the introduction which allows particularly precise and comfortable setting of the mixed water temperature in the preferred setting range, particularly between 30.degree.and 45.degree. C., whereby this need also covers the creation of this device in a type simple to design and space-saving and cost-favourable in production, positive in control and featuring a long service life of its mechanisms.